This Has A Title
by Lauren - the original chipmunk
Summary: CHAPTER 12 IS UP! This is the sequel to This Has No Title, reading that story isn't neccessary, just read this one! Mainly about David and Shelby (not together though) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro and Chapter One

This Has A Title  
  
Sequel to This Has No Title  
  
Summary of what's happened so far:  
  
Kat has graduated.  
  
Three newbies: Brad O'Neil, Jason Harding and Amy Houston  
  
Pairings: Brad and Juliette, Scott and Shelby, Amy and Auggie, Ezra still likes Daisy, but they aren't together.  
  
Shelby thinks Scott is going too fast, but hasn't said anything to him  
  
David has told Peter about his father abusing him, but refuses to press charges. David and Daisy talk as friends, but when David tells the group that they aren't together Daisy is disappointed.  
  
  
  
Summary of what will happen in this story:  
  
David goes home with his father  
  
Someone finds out Brad's secret  
  
Shelby freaks out at commitment  
  
With David gone, Ezra tries to crack onto Daisy  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Peter's Office - Morning  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk.  
  
Peter: (to David) Your father (David gulps at the mention of his father) wants you for a week or two. (David goes white)  
  
David: Why?  
  
Peter: He feels he doesn't know you anymore, he said he wants to cement your relationship.  
  
David: Can I use real cement?  
  
Peter: (ignoring the comment, he stands up and walks over to David and kneels down in front of him.) I can stop this if you just let me call the police, other than that, there is no way I can stop him from taking you. All I need is one statement from you and you'll never have to see him again.  
  
David: Except in court.  
  
Peter: (standing up) Think about it.  
  
David: I've thought about it, I'll go with him, when do I leave?  
  
Peter: Are you sure? (David slowly nods, not sure at all) Tomorrow.  
  
David: (grinning) Oakey dokey. (He walks out)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Group  
  
Group has already started when David bounds in, he looks happy.  
  
David: (sitting down) What have I missed?  
  
Shelby: Why are you so happy? You high?  
  
David: Nup, I'm going home.  
  
Daisy: For ever?  
  
David: Nuh, unfortunately, I'm going to my dad's for two weeks  
  
Daisy: Your dads?  
  
David: Yeh  
  
(Daisy looks at him, he's smiling but his eyes are dead, she's the only one that realises he's faking it)  
  
Sophie: Ok, that's it.  
  
(They all get up and leave, Daisy follows David to the docks. He sits down not realising she's behind him. Daisy watches him for a while, suddenly has lashes out at a wooden pole, hitting it hard with his fist. He jumps up and storms off. He passes Daisy without realising, she grabs his arm and he jumps shocked and turns around angry.)  
  
David: (pulling his arm away, yelling) Don't touch me! (Daisy flinches thinking he might hit her, David notices.)  
  
David: (His voice cold) Sorry. (He starts to walk off, but Daisy grabs his arm again and pulls him to her. She wraps her arms around him and forces him into a hug.  
  
David: (pulling away, quietly.) Don't. (She grabs his arm once more and he pulls it away.) Don't. I'm not deserving. (He walks off. Daisy stands there feeling rejected. After a minute she walks up to her dorm.)  
  
************************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Girls' Dorm  
  
Shelby walks in trying to avoid Scott; she doesn't know why she just doesn't feel like talking to him. Daisy is sitting on her bed curled up in a ball.  
  
Shelby: (walking toward her) Daisy? What happened?  
  
(Shelby sits next to her and puts her arm around her. Daisy looks up, her eyes red from crying; Shelby is shocked she's only seen Daisy cry once.)  
  
Daisy: I thought he liked me.  
  
Shelby: Who? Freakin? Of course he does.  
  
Daisy: No, David.  
  
Shelby: Oh. Well who knows what's happening in that so called brain of his.  
  
Daisy: I thought he liked me, but he doesn't.  
  
Shelby: Do you want him to like you? I mean come on, it's David.  
  
Daisy: I never wanted a boyfriend, but he was different. I thought it'd be different.  
  
Shelby: You seriously like him? (Daisy nods) Jeez.  
  
Daisy: He's not that bad.  
  
Shelby: I'll take your word for it.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Guys' Dorm  
  
Brad is sitting on his bed reading while David packs. Scott walks in.  
  
Scott: You guys seen Shelby?  
  
Brad: Nuh  
  
Scott: Ever get the feeling she's avoiding me?  
  
Brad: Maybe she needs space.  
  
Scott: Well she's getting a lot of it; we haven't been alone together for days.  
  
Brad: Ask her then.  
  
Scott: Yeh if I can find her. (He walks out passing Ezra who, seeing David, walks up to him.)  
  
Ezra: Sooooo.  
  
David: Did you want something?  
  
Ezra: Um, yeh  
  
David: (Annoyed) Well, what do you want.  
  
Ezra: Are you and Daisy together?  
  
David: (interrupting) No  
  
Ezra: (continuing talking) Cos I know you said you weren't but, huh? (Realising he's already answered)  
  
David: I said we're not, she's all yours.  
  
Ezra: Cool, thanks.  
  
David: Anytime.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dinning room - next morning  
  
No one is talking and Shelby is avoiding Scott eyes.  
  
Daisy: Where's David?  
  
Ezra: (taking a bite of his toast.) Left this morning.  
  
Daisy: Why didn't he say goodbye?  
  
Ezra: (still eating) He did to us. I guess he's not the guy you thought he was hey.  
  
Daisy: Yeh.  
  
Ezra: There's plenty more fish in the sea. (Smiling at her hopefully, she doesn't notice.)  
  
(Shelby having finished her breakfast stands up and goes to wash up, Scott follows her.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kitchen  
  
Scott: What's wrong?  
  
Shelby: (snapping) Nothing.  
  
Scott: Yes there is! Why are you avoiding me?  
  
Shelby: I'm not!  
  
Scott: Fine. (He walks out.)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Please review 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Peter's Office - late morning  
  
Sophie knocks on the door and opens it.  
  
Sophie: Peter, Shelby's mother's here to see you.  
  
Peter: Ok, let her in.  
  
(She walks in)  
  
Peter: Take a seat.  
  
Shelby's mother: (sitting down) Thank you; I've come to take Shelby home for a week or two.  
  
Peter: ah, ok, any particular reason?  
  
S.M: Yes actually (beaming) I'm engaged (Peter looks at her shocked) and I'd like Shelby to meet him before we get married.  
  
Peter: Ok, why don't we find Shelby now and tell her the, uh, good news.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lodge  
  
Daisy walks into the lodge bored, Ezra sees her and runs up, Daisy sighs.  
  
Daisy: Hi Ezra  
  
Ezra: Hi, what are you up to?  
  
Daisy: Nothing. (They sit down)  
  
Ezra: I was talking to Peter right  
  
Daisy: Uhuh (she looks around the lodge not listening to Ezra, she sees Shelby all by herself. Ezra is still talking.)  
  
Ezra: So I thought, why not, just seize the day.  
  
Daisy: Really, anyway, I have to talk to Shelby. (She stands up.)  
  
Ezra: (standing up) Daisy  
  
Daisy: Yeh (turning around)  
  
(Ezra kisses her, after a moment of shock Daisy pushes him off.)  
  
Daisy: What are you doing!  
  
Ezra: (smile fading) Seizing the day  
  
Daisy: I told you! I just want to be friends! (People are staring at them, Daisy lowers her voice) Sorry. (She walks out)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Shelby is sitting in a chair reading; Scott walks in and sits besides her.  
  
Scott: Hey.  
  
Shelby: (still reading) Hi.  
  
Scott: Shelby, (she looks up) I love you. (wanting to see her reaction. She smiles at him and goes back to reading.) I don't get you. (Getting annoyed)  
  
Shelby: What's there to get?  
  
Scott: You have never once told me that you love me. (She doesn't say anything) What's the matter?  
  
Shelby: Nothing.  
  
Scott: Do you want to break up?  
  
Shelby: No!  
  
Scott: Then what's wrong.  
  
Shelby: I don't know, I don't know if I love you, alright.  
  
Scott: Do you want to break up?  
  
Shelby: No, I still like you, I just don't know if I love you yet.  
  
Scott: Ok. (A woman walk in with Peter) Isn't that your mum?  
  
Shelby: Yeh (standing up surprised) (to her mum) What's happened?  
  
S.M: I'm engaged. (Shelby sits downed shocked.)  
  
Shelby: (Quietly) Why  
  
S.M: (confused) Because I'm in love. (Shelby, standing back up, takes Scott's hand.) I want you to meet him before the wedding, so I thought why not this week; I've cancelled all my meetings so it'll be just you, me and your soon to be stepfather, oh and his son.  
  
Shelby: (Still in shock) What about Jess?  
  
S.M: She's on a school camp.  
  
Shelby: (speechless) Um, ok, when do I leave?  
  
S.M: Well I'm here now, so why don't you start packing.  
  
Shelby: (Not wanting to go) Ok. (She starts to walk off to the dorm, Scott doesn't know whether to follow or not. She turns around) Scott, you coming?  
  
Scott: Yeh.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so boring; I'm just setting up the story  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Girls' Dorm  
  
Shelby is packing while Scott walks around the room worried  
  
Scott: Are you sure you're alright with this?  
  
Shelby: Well as long as he's not like. him, I'll be fine. I'll miss you though.  
  
Scott: It'll only be for a couple of weeks and I'll ring you every day.  
  
Shelby: If Peter lets you use the phone. (She finishes packing; they stand there not knowing what to say)  
  
Scott: Only two weeks.  
  
Shelby: Yeh. I'll see you around cowboy. (She kisses him.)  
  
Scott: Bye. (She walks out; he sits on her bed, hoping she'll be alright)  
  
************************************************************  
  
Outside Horizon - afternoon  
  
Shelby is sitting in the car waiting for her mother to finish talking to Peter. She feels like crap, but doesn't know why, she doesn't mind if her mother gets married, as long as it's too someone decent. Shelby suddenly realises why she feels so bad, she jumps out of the car and runs back towards the dorms.  
  
Shelby: Scott! (Seeing him walking back to the lodge)  
  
Scott: (turning around) Back already?  
  
Shelby: (out of breath, grabbing both his hands) Scott, I love you.  
  
Scott: (smiling) I love you too.  
  
Alice: (Shelby's Mother) Come on Shelby!  
  
Shelby: (kissing him) Bye.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later, in the car  
  
Shelby looks out of the window confused.  
  
Shelby: Where are we going?  
  
Alice: Oh, didn't I tell you, I've moved in with Rob.  
  
Shelby: Rob?  
  
Alice: That's his name.  
  
Shelby: Oh.  
  
(They turn into a drive way and Alice stops the car.)  
  
Alice: I want you to be nice to Rob and I believe his son will be here as well, I haven't met him, but I get the impression he's a bit of a deadbeat, to say the least.  
  
(Shelby smiles.)  
  
(A man walks out to meet them; he smiles at Shelby and kisses Alice.)  
  
Man: (to Shelby) Hello, I'm Robert, you must be Shelby. (She nods, he picks up her bag and they walk into the house.) My son will be down soon, he's in his room sulking.  
  
Alice: So you've told him about our engagement then.  
  
Robert: No, I will though as soon as he decides to join us. (Pausing then looking up the stairs) This is ridiculous, I'll be right back. (He goes up the stairs.)  
  
Alice: Do you like him?  
  
Shelby: He's alright.  
  
Alice: The kitchens through here. There's coke in the fridge, (she pauses as they hear a thud from upstairs.) the cups are under the sink. (Robert reappears)  
  
Robert: (sighing) Teenagers, that boy will be the death of me. (Shelby pours herself a drink as the kitchen door opens slowly.) Here he is. (Shelby stares at the boy.) Shelby, this is my son, David.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
David: What are you doing here?  
  
Shelby: I'm here with my mum.  
  
David: She's your mum? Fuck.  
  
Robert: David!  
  
David: Sorry.  
  
Robert: David, we're getting married. (David stares at his father; Shelby is amazed that he hasn't said a smart comment about it.) David, show Shelby to her room.  
  
David: Which room?  
  
Robert: Use your head boy! (David hesitates) Go! (Turning to Alice) Kids hey. (She smiles back at him)  
  
(David walks out, Shelby follows; he leads her up the stairs and stops outside a room.)  
  
David: (finally speaking) I guess this is yours.  
  
(He walks into the next room, closing the door behind himself. Shelby opens the door to her room; it's empty, except for a bed and wardrobe. She drops her bag and walks out to talk to David. She knocks on his door, music is playing loud. When she gets no answer she opens the door. David is sitting on his bed, rolling a joint; he looks up, startled when she turns off his stereo.)  
  
Shelby: Look I ain't enjoying this either but you could at least talk to me.  
  
David: What about.  
  
Shelby: How long have our parents been going out?  
  
David: (rolling the joint) Dunno, all I know is she was here when I arrived yesterday. Thought she was a cleaner at first.  
  
Shelby: Funny.  
  
David: (glaring at her) I was being serious.  
  
Shelby: (sitting on the other end of his bed) This is weird.  
  
David: Yep. (Lighting the joint)  
  
Shelby: What will your dad do if he finds you smoking?  
  
David: Probably kill me. (She grabs the joint off him and inhales.)  
  
Shelby: So, why aren't you being your usual cocky asshole self?  
  
David: That's for me to know and you to find out. (Giving her a cocky grin, but it soon disappears. Shelby looks at him and notices a large bruise on his cheek starting to develop.)  
  
Shelby: When that happen? (Pointing to it with the joint)  
  
David: (grabbing the joint back) So, how's Scott.  
  
Shelby: How's Daisy.  
  
David: I wouldn't know.  
  
Shelby: You are so annoying! For some fucked up reason she likes you and you're just an asshole back!  
  
David: She doesn't know me.  
  
Shelby: That's probably a good thing. (David goes to say something, but his door opens suddenly, David hides the joint behind his back.)  
  
Robert: Get ready for dinner David.  
  
David: Where are we going?  
  
Robert: Don't talk back boy. Shelby, do you have something to wear?  
  
Shelby: Uh, yeh.  
  
Robert: Good, we're leaving at 19 hundred hours. (He closes the door)  
  
Shelby: (to David) 19 hundred hours?  
  
David: Army talk, get used to it.  
  
Shelby: What am I supposed to wear?  
  
David: Dress, he's into femineity. I'd lend you one, but I doubt it'd fit you.  
  
Shelby: The jackass is back. (She walks out.)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Car - on the way to the restaurant  
  
No one is talking, after 20 minutes Shelby breaks the silence.  
  
Shelby: So mum, how long have you two been going out?  
  
Robert: (to Alice) Inquisitive isn't she.  
  
David: What, still wishing that children were lumps of clay to mould in your image.  
  
Robert: (turning around to face David, while still driving.) One more smart comment like that boy and I'll.  
  
David: (interrupting) You'll what? Come on dad, you'll what? Huh? Embarrassed you're such a bad father?  
  
(Robert pulls the car over suddenly, his face clouded with anger, Shelby watches him, scared.)  
  
Robert: (to David, yelling) Get out! (David hesitates.) Get out, how dare you disrespect me! GET OUT! (David opens his car door and gets out without looking at anyone) You can walk home and think about what you have done!  
  
(David closes the door, Shelby expects him to slam it, but he doesn't. They drive away, leaving David on the side of the road.)  
  
Robert: I've had enough with that boy; he isn't going to ruin our night. He does nothing but make everyone's lives miserable. (Alice nods, trusting his judgement.) He has already failed his life and is intent on making my life a living hell. I'd ship him off to his mothers if she weren't having a mental break down, they're weak the lot of them.  
  
(They pull into the parking lot of the restaurant)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
While in the car, Shelby was cursing her mother for ever agreeing to marry such an asshole, but in the restaurant her view of him changed, he seemed kind towards her mother and was a gentleman. He made her mother laugh and Shelby was pleased.  
  
She figured David had just pushed his father too far, which she knew David did a lot. She also thought David, when finally telling the group about his father, had exaggerated because David was never serious, so why would that suddenly change.  
  
Shelby was happy her mother had finally found someone decent, but pissed off that she was stuck with David, she would never be able to get rid of him and that really pissed her off.  
  
Shelby was lying on her new bed, they had just arrived back at Robert's house, she still couldn't get used to the fact it was now her house as well. David was in his room and no one had even checked to see if he was alright, frankly Shelby couldn't care less.  
  
Shelby sat up suddenly realising she could call Scott. She walked downstairs and picked up the phone.  
  
Shelby: Hi Peter, can I talk to Scott?  
  
Peter: I'll get Sophie to get him, they've just finished group. You want to speak to Daisy as well?  
  
Shelby: Yeh, sure  
  
Peter: You'll have to be quick; they've had a long day.  
  
Shelby: Ok.  
  
Peter: How's everything going?  
  
Shelby: Bit strange, but good.  
  
Peter: Have you met your mother's fiancée?  
  
Shelby: Yeh, and you'll never believe who it is, David's dad!  
  
Peter: Oh.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Peter: Is David there with you?  
  
Shelby: He's in his room.  
  
Peter: Ok. How is he?  
  
Shelby: He's fine, pissing off everyone, the usual.  
  
Peter: Hmm, ok, here's Scott.  
  
Shelby: Thanks.  
  
Scott: Hey.  
  
Shelby: Hi  
  
Scott: Is your mum really dating David's dad!  
  
Shelby: Yeh.  
  
Scott: God, that must suck.  
  
Shelby: It does.  
  
Scott: I gotta go, Peter's busting my ass. I'll put Daisy on, love ya.  
  
Shelby: Yeh, I love you too.  
  
Daisy: Hey, how's things, seriously.  
  
Shelby: It's much better than I thought, it's pretty good.  
  
Daisy: How's David?  
  
Shelby: Why don't you talk to him yourself? (walking up the stairs with the phone.)  
  
Daisy: Ok, put him on.  
  
Shelby: He's being really annoying, he barely talks and when he does it's just crap.  
  
(She doesn't bother knocking on David's door, she just walks in. He is lying face down on his bed.)  
  
Shelby: Oi, David. (He lifts up his head, glaring at her.)  
  
David: Fuck off. (His words are slurred, he's obviously stoned.)  
  
Shelby: Daisy's on the phone. (She hands it to him. He shakes his head, not taking it.) Take it! (He grabs it off her and rolls over to his back. Shelby walks out.)  
  
David: Hi. (Annoyed)  
  
Daisy: Well aren't you a bloody ray of sunshine.  
  
David: Yes I am. What do ya want?  
  
Daisy: Who says I want anything. Are you stoned?  
  
David: (sarcastically) No.  
  
Daisy: (annoyed) Fine, just lay off Shelby, ok.  
  
David: Uhuh, what ever you say. (David, hearing something outside his room, suddenly takes the phone away from his ear, Daisy is still talking. David's door is flung open.)  
  
Robert: (storming in and hitting the phone out of David's hands and across the room.) What are you doing on the phone! Ask before you use it! You can't even do that right! Who were you talking to any way?  
  
David: (Standing up) A friend.  
  
Robert: Are you stoned! (David doesn't say anything.) Answer me!  
  
David: What do you want me to say! (Robert then hits David in the face, sending him into the wall and onto the floor.)  
  
Robert: Do not disrespect me boy.  
  
David: (blood dripping down his face, scared.) Sorry Sir, I won't do it again.  
  
Robert: You're pathetic! (He kicks him in the stomach.) You make me sick! (He picks up the phone and hangs up on Daisy before walking out, leaving David hyperventilating on the floor.)  
  
(David stands up slowly, holding his stomach and coughing; he walks out of his room and into the bathroom, on the way he passes Shelby who is standing outside her room, but neither one of them say anything.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Horizon  
  
Daisy puts down the phone confused, all she heard was yelling, but she couldn't work out what was being said. She walks back to her dorm, passing Brad who is smoking outside his dorm; she turns back and walks over to Brad.  
  
Daisy: Hey.  
  
Brad: Hey.  
  
Daisy: What are you doing out here?  
  
Brad: Smoking.  
  
Daisy: Yeh, but why.  
  
Brad: Can't get to sleep.  
  
Daisy: Hmmm, happens to most distressed teenagers here.  
  
Brad: I'm not distressed.  
  
Daisy: Sure. You know some people say; the artistic are just tortured souls.  
  
Brad: And some people say we're living in the matrix.  
  
Daisy: We could be.  
  
Brad: And others believe they're a Jedi Knight.  
  
Daisy: (laughing) They could be.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Please review!  
  
p.s: This is David Ruxton btw. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Hey, sorry it took so long for this chapter, I went on a holiday with my folks and the computer was in for repairs.  
  
BTW this story isn't completely about David; other plots will be introduced soon. I just saw Dead Last for the first time yesterday, (I live in Australia.) god its funny.  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
Midnight - David's room  
  
David is lying in bed facing away from the door, his legs up to his chest and arms around his throbbing stomach. He jolts as he hears his door open then lies perfectly still, hoping his father will think he's asleep. David holds his breath as his father walks over to him. Blood begins to trickle down his face again as his father sits down on his bed.  
  
David opens his eyes to see if he can get to his window in time, but his stomach is hurting too much to move. A hand comes down on David's shoulder and he flinches trying to sink into the mattress.  
  
David: (whispering, begging) I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Please.  
  
David turns his head as he hears his name.  
  
David: Shelby? (He turns red with embarrassment. He can't believe he's been so stupid. His father's voice is running through his head, *You're pathetic. You will never amount to anything*)  
  
Shelby: Who you think it was?  
  
David: What are you doing in here? (*I don't know what I did to deserve you. You make me sick.*)  
  
Shelby: Couldn't sleep.  
  
(David turns over, still holding his stomach with one hand.)  
  
Shelby: Are you ok? You've got blood all over your face.  
  
David: I'm fine. (*Show no weakness. Showing emotion is weak. You will never do anything right!*)  
  
(Shelby lies down next to David with her left arm across his shoulder. She falls asleep almost immediately, whereas he lies awake for hours. *You are a failure! You are a failure! You are a failure!*)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Horizon - Morning - Dining room  
  
All the Cliff-hangers, minus David and Shelby are at a table eating breakfast.  
  
Daisy: (to Scott) I dunno what happened, he was arguing with someone then he just hung up on me.  
  
Scott: He and Shel were probably fighting.  
  
Ezra: (trying to get the topic away from David) Hey Daisy, I was thinking, you wanna help me find my parents?  
  
Daisy: You sure you want to find them?  
  
Ezra: Yeh.  
  
Daisy: Why bother? It's not as if you need them, what do parents do any way, besides scar us.  
  
Ezra: I just want to meet them.  
  
Daisy: Sponge money off them you mean.  
  
Ezra: No.  
  
Daisy: Yeh, I'll help, have you asked Peter bout it?  
  
Ezra: Nuh, I just decided this morning.  
  
Daisy: (finishing her food) You wanna go now?  
  
Ezra: (smiling) Sure. (They walk off)  
  
Brad: Oh how obvious. (The rest look at him confused) What are yous slow? Ezra wants to remind Daisy of how good they are together.  
  
Auggie: Nuh, he just wants to find his parents.  
  
Brad: (raising an eyebrow.) Right, sure. (He stands up.) You coming Jules?  
  
Juliette: Yeh. (He follows him)  
  
***************************************************************** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
David's room - morning  
  
Shelby wakes up late and turns over, David's gone. She gets up and looks around his room, next to his bed is a book shelf packed full with books, she takes one out and looks at it.  
  
Shelby: Army books, jeez. (She looks at the spine of the thick book, it has no creases in it, David's obviously never even opened it, let alone read it. She hears the door open and jumps guilty.)  
  
David: What are you doing?  
  
Shelby: (sarcastically) Just looking at your wonderful book collection. Where were you?  
  
David: What are you my parol officer? (Shelby glares at him) You can leave now!  
  
Shelby: God, you don't have to be so rude.  
  
David: Yeh well you didn't take the hint.  
  
Shelby: What hint! (David sighs and walks out. Shelby yells after him) Asshole!  
  
(Alice walks past and Shelby goes red.) Hi mum. (Shelby walks out, closing David's door behind her.)  
  
Alice: Is everything alright? If he's giving you a hard time, I'll get Rob to talk to him, set him straight.  
  
Shelby: (smiling) No, its fine. Just a sibling fight, you know.  
  
Alice: Ok, speaking of siblings, Jess is coming back from camp today.  
  
Shelby: (walking into the kitchen.) Ok, cool.  
  
(David is doing the dishes.)  
  
Shelby: (to David) Wow, he's domesticated (David looks up, but not at her, she turns around.)  
  
Robert: Of course he is; it's the one thing he can actually do. (To Shelby) You're late.  
  
Shelby: Huh?  
  
Robert: Breakfast was an hour ago.  
  
Shelby: Oh, I slept in.  
  
Robert: Yes, well in future make sure you wake up in time. (He walks out)  
  
Shelby: Ok.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Horizon - outside  
  
Juliette and Brad are sitting down on the grass.  
  
Juliette: So, what did you do to get in here?  
  
Brad: Be independent.  
  
Juliette: Huh?  
  
Brad: I moved out.  
  
Juliette: Why?  
  
Brad: Sick of the old man's games.  
  
Juliette: What games?  
  
Brad: Pretending he was upset me mum was dead.  
  
Juliette: (surprised) He wasn't?  
  
Brad: Nuh, he probably would've killed her eventually anyway.  
  
Juliette: Did he used to hit her?  
  
Brad: Yeh.  
  
Juliette: (nervous) What about you?  
  
Brad: Nuh, he wouldn't dare, he knows I'd have smacked him one.  
  
Juliette: Oh. (Brad leans in closer to kiss her)  
  
Brad: Let's talk no more 'ey? (Kissing her)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I know this chapter is boring, but I haven't had any time to write, next chapter will be better. Please review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
Night  
  
Shelby paces her room contemplating what to do. Jess knocks on Shelby's door and walks in.  
  
Jess: Shelby, we have to do something.  
  
Shelby: (running her hands over her face) I know. (She glances at the clock; it reads 1:30am)  
  
Jess: Nine hours Shel! We have to do something!  
  
Shelby: (snapping) I know! I can tell time! (She hesitates then walks over to the window and opens it up. She looks at Jess.) You comin?  
  
(Jess smiles and nods. Shelby climbs out the window and slides down the tree outside to the ground. Jess follows her out and into the pitch-black unfamiliar neighbourhood.)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The day before 4:30pm  
  
Shelby is lying on a couch watching The Bold and the Beautiful. David walks in and looks at the TV.  
  
David: What the hell are you watching?  
  
Shelby: You know you can miss two years of this program and still follow the story line.  
  
(David grabs the remote off the coffee table and sits down in a chair, changing the channel to an action movie.)  
  
Shelby: I was watching that!  
  
David: Oh please. You just said it doesn't matter if you miss an episode.  
  
Shelby: So, I'm your guest so I should be able to choose what to watch.  
  
David: Right, sure.  
  
Shelby: Change it back!  
  
(The front door opens and Jess and Alice walk in, Shelby jumps up and hugs Jess.)  
  
Shelby: How was camp?  
  
Jess: Good (pushing Shelby off embarrassed, she looks at David who's still watching TV and ignoring them.)  
  
Jess: (To David) Hi. (He waves his hand at her briefly without looking at her.)  
  
(A door upstairs slams and Rob comes barging in. David unconsciously grips onto the chair arm and watches as his father storms towards him.)  
  
Rob: What the fuck do you think you're doing! (He yanks up David by his shirt and shoves a plastic bag into David's chest, it falls to the floor and David looks up from the bag of marijuana to his father, horrified.)  
  
David: You searched my room! (Robert goes to hit David, but for the first time ever, David blocks him with his arm.)  
  
David: Don't touch me!  
  
(Before David can react, his father punches him in the stomach, causing him to fall back against the wall, hitting his head on the way down. His father grabs him by the throat and glares at him.)  
  
Rob: (through clenched teeth, coldly) When I found out your mother was pregnant with you, I tried to convince her to get an abortion, but she thought you might turn out alright. She was wrong. I should've insisted, then we'd all be happy. (He pauses; looking at David's scared face) YOU ARE PATHETIC!  
  
(He releases his grip and walks out of the room. David slowly gets up and pushes his way past Shelby, Jess and Alice who are shocked from Rob's outburst. David opens the front door and walks out.  
  
************************************************************ ************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short, and boring, but I haven't had much time to write this, I'm actually putting off huge assignments to write this. From now on this'll only be about David etc. cos I don't have much time these days to write tonnes. If anyone wants to continue any of the other story lines please do.  
  
I'm heading towards the climax which means this story'll be over soon, but if I have time I might start up a whole lot of standalone stories about David. Oh and the sequel to 'This Doesn't Have a Sentimental Title' is on its way. Please review!  
  
Lauren 


	10. Chapter Ten

Sorry it took so long! This chapter's kinda boring, sorry; I'm just setting the next chapter up.  
  
6 reviews before the next chapter please. Thanks for reading.  
Chapter 10  
  
Shelby shivers as she walks down the dark street, Jess trailing along behind.  
  
Jess: Can't we go home now? We're not going to find him!  
  
Shelby: (turning and glaring at Jess) You didn't have to come!  
  
Jess: Yeh well I didn't think it'd take 3 hours!  
  
(Shelby shivers again and glances at her watch. 4:30am, twelve hours since he left. Shelby jumps as a figure emerges from the shadows. He leers at them, showing his yellow teeth.)  
  
Man: Hello girls, what are you doing out this late?  
  
(Shelby grabs Jess's hand and pulls her along, ignoring the old man.)  
  
Man: You wanna buy anything? I'm almost out!  
  
(Shelby stops and turns to look at the man.)  
  
Shelby: Have you seen a 17 year old boy?  
  
Man: (grinning almost proudly and stepping into the light) I seen lots.  
  
Shelby: Black hair, tall.  
  
Man: Might've. (Shelby takes a $20 bill from her pocket and holds it out to him, he snatches and grins.)  
  
Man: I seen one yesterday, looked lost, why'd you wanna know?  
  
Shelby: He's a friend.  
  
Man: He was wondering round, every couple hours I'd see him.  
  
Shelby: Do you know where he went?  
  
Man: Headed towards park, down there, that's the last I saw him.  
  
(Shelby grabs Jess's hand and runs down the street yelling thanks to the man.)  
  
Jess: Shel! Slow down!  
  
(Shelby drops Jess's hand and speeds up. Upon entering the park she starts calling his name, looking around frantically. She sees a shape leaning against a tree; she runs up and engulfs the seated figure. David groans, half asleep, he opens his eyes and stares at her. Still kneeling besides him she looks him over.  
  
Shelby: Are you ok? (He nods and watches Jess approach.) Come on, we've gotta go.  
  
(She stands up and offers her hand to David; he shakes his head and leans it against the tree.)  
  
David: I'm not going back.  
  
Shelby: You have to, you can't stay here.  
  
David: I'm going to Horizon.  
  
Shelby: Alone? (He shrugs) I'm coming (David opens his mouth to protest, but changes his mind. Shelby turns to Jess.)  
  
Shelby: You coming?  
  
Jess: No way, you guys are mad.  
  
Shelby: Ok, you can help us get our bags then.  
  
(Jess nods and Shelby grabs David's arms in an attempt to pull him up. He pulls his arm away and slowly gets up, one hand around his lower chest. Shelby watches him.)  
  
Shelby: What's wrong?  
  
(David shakes his head, breathless. Shelby grabs his arm and pulls his shirt up viciously. With the dim light she can barely see so she puts one hand on his ribs and before he rips himself away from her hold, she feels his swollen and lumpy chest. David starts walking off.)  
  
David: Hurry up, it'll be light soon.  
  
(Shelby and Jess runs to catch up. For an hour they walk in silence until they reach David's house. Without a word, Jess climbs the tree and disappears into the house. Shelby turns to David.)  
  
Shelby: (whispering) Are they broken?  
  
David: (whispering) Are what.  
  
Shelby: You're ribs?  
  
(David watches as a bag is flung out of Shelby's window, another one following it.)  
  
David: Think so, hurts like hell to breath.  
  
(Shelby nods and picks up both bags, she waves to Jess at the window and they walk off in silence.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry! I've had so much on; still do :( exams, assignments, work experience, parties, lol. Word of warning, if you don't like boring angsty stuff, don't read this chapter. Actually this chapter's pretty crap, oh well read it anyway.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Morning  
  
Shelby and David walk down the main road on the edge of town in silence. Shelby glances at David worried. His face pale, except for the various cuts and bruises.  
  
Shelby: Suns coming up (David nods breathlessly.) You alright? (He nods still looking down at the road) Maybe you should go to a hospital.  
  
David: No.  
  
Shelby: I'll flag down the next car, and we'll ask for a ride.  
  
(David nods and then stumbles. Shelby grabs his arm and leads him off the road and over to a tree. He sinks down onto the ground exhausted. Shelby sits down next to him and watches him.)  
  
Shelby: We'll catch a lift up to Horizon, ok? (David rests his head on his knees, hiding his face. Shelby puts her arm around him and listens to him breathe for a moment before realising how shallow and choked it sounds.)  
  
Shelby: David?  
  
(He turns his head slightly and opens his eyes to look at her. His face pale and his eyes scared. He mouths 'can't breathe' as Shelby swears. She jumps up and runs to the road, searching for any cars. When none drive past she runs back to David)  
  
Shelby: I'm going back to that petrol station we passed. I'll get help, ok? (She runs off without getting a response)  
  
(Shelby runs into the petrol station, bumping into someone. She looks up at him and recognising him, she throws her arms around the figure.)  
  
Shelby: Peter! Thank god! David's hurt, you have to help him!  
  
Peter: Where is he?  
  
Shelby: Down the road, come on! (They jump into Peter's car and drive down the road to where Shelby left David. Peter stops the car and they get out, running over to David. Peter kneels in front of him, lifting his head up and searches for a pulse.)  
  
Peter: What's wrong with him?  
  
Shelby: I think his ribs are broken, he can't breathe properly.  
  
Peter: He's got a pulse. David, can you hear me? (David opens his eyes and Shelby lets out the breath she didn't realise she was holding)  
  
Peter: Ok, we've got to get him to the hospital, take his other arm.  
  
(Peter and Shelby lift him off the ground and he gasps in pain. They carry him to Peter's car and after Peter opens the back door with his other hand, they lie David down on the back seat. Peter gets a first aid kit out of the boot and chucks it to Shelby)  
  
Peter: Get in the back with David, make sure he doesn't move about and wrap a bandage around his ribs, keep him on his back, but make sure his head is on the side.  
  
(He starts the car as Shelby gets into the back. Shelby fumbles with the case, glancing down at David's head which is in her lap. Leaning over she pulls up his shirt, biting her lip at the mixture of colours. Peter turns and surveys David.)  
  
Peter: His father did this?  
  
Shelby: Yeh. Did he call you to report us missing?  
  
Peter: No. I was on my way to a conference. When did you leave?  
  
Shelby: Yesterday. (She hesitates with the bandage) How am I supposed to do this without hurting him?  
  
Peter: Don't bother, we're almost there just make sure he doesn't move. Is he still breathing?  
  
Shelby: (placing her hand over his mouth) I think so. (she pauses, her hand on his bruised cheek) He's turning grey!  
  
Peter: He's not getting enough oxygen. (He pulls into the emergency bay and beeps his horn. Two paramedics rush over.)  
  
Peter: His ribs have been broken and he's having trouble breathing. (The paramedics lift David onto a stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his mouth. Shelby watches as he's taken away)  
  
Peter: (they follow the paramedics into the hospital) He'll be fine now. They'll probably have to break his sternum to set his ribs back then they'll give him some painkillers and we'll be back at Horizon by tonight. I'd better call his father.  
  
Shelby: No! If you call him, he's come down and try to talk to David! Can't you wait until we're at Horizon?  
  
Peter: He has a right to know.  
  
Shelby: Don't you think that if he cared he would've reported David missing by now. Anyway I doubt David will press charges if he sees him.  
  
Peter: (surprised) He's going to report him!  
  
Shelby: (grinning) Oh, when I'm finished with him he will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! I've almost finished the next chapter so as soon as I get reviews from 5 different people, I'll post it.  
  
Sorry if the story is inaccurate, I know nothing about medical practises. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Exams are over! Thank god! I probably screwed then up, but hey. I still have about 5 assignments that I haven't started due in the next two weeks, but I took time off to finish writing this chapter cos I've been really lazy with (at least writing stories cos I've been writing my ass off in exams)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm never speaking up again  
  
It only hurts me  
  
I'd rather be a mystery  
  
Than she desert me  
  
Oh I'm never speaking up again  
  
- John Mayer, My Stupid Mouth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 hours later  
  
Shelby and Peter are sitting in the waiting room. A nurse comes down the corridor, followed by David, stitches in his forehead.  
  
Peter: You ok David?  
  
David: Yeh I'm fine (he looks away, not liking the attention)  
  
Nurse: (handing Peter a bottle of pills) He'll need to take one of these every six hours for about five days. They're pretty harmless, but to ensure he doesn't get hooked don't let him have anymore than the dosage, even if you think he needs them. The stitches will need to come out in a week. I assume you have an onsite nurse at your school? (Peter nods) He's fine to leave then.  
  
(They walk out to Peter's car in silence. Shelby gets into the back with David and Peter pulls the car out of the parking lot. David leans his head against the window and closes his eyes)  
  
Shelby: How long until we get there? (David jumps at the sudden noise and bangs his head against the window; he glares at Shelby who shrugs her shoulders back at him)  
  
Peter: Couple hours. I'll call the police first thing tomorrow morning, ok David?  
  
David: (sitting up confused) Huh?  
  
Shelby: I told Peter you would press charges against your father.  
  
David: Yeh well, you're delusional cos there's no way in hell I am.  
  
Shelby: David! You have to!  
  
David: Hello! Headache! Don't whine at me!  
  
Shelby: I wasn't whining!  
  
David: (leaning his head back against the window) Shut up! (She hits him on the leg and he grins)  
  
David: I know you want me, but couldn't we at least wait until we've got some privacy? (She glares at him for a second, then bursts out laughing realising it's the first joke he's made in ages. He looks at her surprised then grins, closing his eyes again)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Horizon - Afternoon  
  
After getting checked in and they're bags searched Shelby and David walk to the girls' dorm. Shelby pauses outside and looks at David.  
  
Shelby: You ready?  
  
David: Think I can make it to the woods before someone catches me?  
  
Shelby: I doubt it.  
  
David: Ok, then I'm ready.  
  
Shelby: Just give me a sec and then I'll leave you two alone to kiss and make up.  
  
David: (sarcastically) Thanks.  
  
(Shelby opens the door and walks in, leaving David outside. Daisy is sitting on her bed, doing homework; she grins when she sees Shelby and gets up to hug her)  
  
Daisy: What are you doing back so early?  
  
Shelby: Long story, and I'm not really the one who should tell it. David's outside and he wants to talk to you.  
  
Daisy: (confused) Ok, but you're alright? Nothing, you know. happened?  
  
Shelby: No, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me, but, um, well David's fucked up dad was pretty, um, well fucked up.  
  
Daisy: Is he alright?  
  
Shelby: He says he is, but I doubt it. I wouldn't be fine if it was me. I don't know how he stands it. If me and my mum hadn't been there I think his dad would've killed him.  
  
Daisy: Shit. (she pauses) So you don't hate him anymore?  
  
Shelby: (grinning) Nuh, he's ok, if you don't take him at face value of course.  
  
Daisy: (nudging her) Do I sense a bit of romantic interest there?  
  
Shelby: (shocked) Hell no! He's like my brother. Anyway he only has eyes for you.  
  
Daisy: Well, are you gonna let us converse or what.  
  
Shelby: Oh! Have I been dropped?!  
  
Daisy: Yes.  
  
Shelby: Fine. I'll go get lover boy. (Daisy sits back down on her bed and Shelby steps outside the dorm where David is waiting)  
  
David: How do I look? (grinning, he smooths back his hair and adjusts his t- shirt)  
  
Shelby: Spiffing, especially those bruises, they go great with your shirt. You've got a terrific sense of colour.  
  
David: Thank you m'lady (wincing slightly as he bows)  
  
Shelby: I know what you're doing. (He raises his eyebrows surprised) Stop stalling and go talk to her.  
  
David: Yes ma'am. (he places his hand on the door handle, grins cockily at Shelby and opens the door)  
  
(Daisy looks up and watches David cross the room over to her. He grins wider to cover his blatant nervousness. Hesitantly he sits on the end of her bed and looks around the room. He can feel her staring at his face)  
  
Daisy: Hi.  
  
David: (He turns to her) Hi. Um, I just wanted to apologise for being such an ass before.  
  
Daisy: That's ok.  
  
David: It was just. (he breathes a sigh of relief as a Ridge-runner enters the dorm and sits down on her bed)  
  
Daisy: You wanna go somewhere more private.  
  
(David, resisting the urge to blurt out 'no' or run off, nods. Daisy gets up and takes David's hand much to his surprise. She leads him outside and into a boat shed. She sits down on the ground and motions for David to join her. He sits down next to her, bitting his lip as his ribs protest. Daisy turns to him.)  
  
Daisy: What happened with your dad?  
  
David: (shrugging) He found some pot in my room and went physco.  
  
Daisy: Well that was smart. (he shrugs again she looks at him annoyed) God. How can you be so cold about this! How could you've been so stupid!  
  
(in a split second David is on his feet and kicking buckets around the shed, he turns to Daisy, his face clouded with anger. Daisy draws a breath as she watches the boy who beat another almost to death.)  
  
David: DON'T FUCKIN LECTURE ME! (he lashes out at the shed wall, kicking it hard with his foot) You think I wanted this to happen? I know it was stupid, but I had to escape! I couldn't fuckin take it! I can't.  
  
(he stops and leans against the wall realising he's said too much for his liking. Daisy gets up and cautiously walks over.)  
  
Daisy: You can't what  
  
David: I can't do this anymore. (He slides down the wall) I'm so sick of it. I'm sick of acting, I'm sick of. I hate it. (she sits down next to him and takes his shaking hand)  
  
Daisy: What did he do?  
  
David: (looking down at their entwined hands) hit me and you know, say stuff, but that.  
  
Daisy: (interrupting) is emotional abuse. (he cringes at the word and she leans her head on his shoulder) My dad hit me once. He was drunk and he slapped me across the face because I took the bottle off him. He didn't leave a mark, but it hurt me so much. I was convinced that he hated me and just that thought made me feel like shit. That's why when he went to hit me again later I grabbed the golf club. He's never hated me, I know that now. He's in rehab and I think everything's going to be alright when he gets out.  
  
(She smiles as a tear runs down her face. Craning her neck she looks at David, studying his face. She takes it all in, the stitched cut on his forehead, the purple and black bruises, one under his eye and one on his cheek and an old, faded scar down the side of his face. He looks down at her, his eyes filling up with tears, he echoes her words.)  
  
David: It hurt me so much.  
  
Daisy: It wasn't anything you did; he'd still be an asshole even if you were perfect.  
  
David: (shaking his head, tears running down his face) You're wrong. It's cos I'm such a fuck up.  
  
Daisy: (putting her arms around him) You're not a fuck up cos I don't fall for fuck ups. (with her arms around him and the sun setting, he silently cried for the first time in ten years.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lookin' back on my life  
  
You know that all I see  
  
Are things I could've changed  
  
I could have done  
  
No time for sad lament  
  
A wasted life is bitter spent  
  
- The Verve, This Time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've almost finished, there's only a chapter or two left, but I might start sequel to this story, tell me when you review (hint, hint) if I should do it. I can't tell you yet what it'll be about cos it'll ruin the next chapter but I've already started thinking about it.  
  
Tell me what you thought of this chapter cos it took me so long to write and I still don't like it, it's too corny, soz  
  
*REVIEW!*  
  
6 review from different people and I'll stick up the next (maybe last) chapter (if I've written it, which I will do very soon) 


End file.
